Some Day Our Princes Will Come (So We Can Kill Them)
by purplemidnight22
Summary: It has been five months since the angels had fallen. With both Castiel and Crowley hidden away in the bunker, the brothers decide to take on another case. While searching for one of the Princes of Hell, they meet fellow hunter Marlowe Faulkner. As they spend more time with this mysterious stranger, they find out that their paths had crossed once before. Reviews are Welcome!
1. The Art of Demon Seduction

It had been about five months since the angel comets started falling and Sam quit the trials. Castiel now powerless has gone on a soul-searching journey and hasn't spoken to the brothers since. Sam and Dean were currently in the bunker; getting research for a case they had gotten a scent on. There has been a demon threatening the Mid –West supposedly Asmodeus, one of the seven princes of hell. He has been possessing young attractive men. He has been continuously exorcised by several hunters, but after the process the person one possessed becomes incredibly violent.

"So he just goes ape on the person closest to him? We've never heard of that before.," said Dean while looking through newspaper articles on the attacks.

"That's what it sounds like." Said Sam while examining the backgrounds of the victims.

"I found something, here. Somewhere in southern Colorado was his last attack. He has to be in Denver by now. He seems to be going west." Dean said while getting ready to pack up.

"So, we've got a case?", asked Sam while putting some ancient books back in the bookcase.

"We've got a case." replied Dean who was excited to finally get out of the bunker.

It had been a while since the brothers had been on a real case. They had stopped looking for Crowley. After bailing on the third trial the so-called "King of Hell" had disappeared. Abaddon had taken over the throne down stairs now.

Marlowe was in some seedy bar in downtown Denver. She made some small talk with the bartender, ordered her usual dirty martini and examined the crowd. She knew she would find him somewhere. She had followed the trail of victims, young women in their twenties. She had asked around the previous attack sights and bystanders said that they had last seen the girls in sketchy bars like the one she was in. She turned around to order another round. She glanced at the door and there he was. He was perfect, almost too perfect. She made sure to make eye contact. Within 30 seconds there he was at the bar stool next to her.

"I saw you from across the bar, let me introduce myself-"

"Stop right there" interrupted Marlowe. "No names. I have a motel room down the block. You like what you and obviously so do I, so let us skip the boring word problems and get to multiplying."

"You're straight forward, I like that," he said with a devilish grin.

Before she knew it he had taken her hand and led her to the door. When they reached the motel door, she heard the once familiar sound of a 1967 Chevy Impala zipping by towards the bar. Knowing the impossibility of the car actually being there, she went on into the

room and went to go do what she did best.

Sam and Dean walked into the bar. While Dean threw a few winks and knowing glances across the bar, Sam made his way towards the bartender.

"Hi, we're looking for our younger sister." said Sam to the bartender pretending to be extremely concerned. "She just went through a bad break up and has been pretty unpredictable lately."

"You know how crazy women can be. We just want to make sure she hasn't done anything stupid." added Dean.

The bartender pondered for a few minutes. They had no picture evidence so he had to recollect his thoughts.

"There was this little thing who walked out with some guy earlier. They both seemed pretty keen on getting out of here, if you know what I mean. They were probably headed towards the motel down the

street. "

"Oh, we know exactly what you mean." chuckled Dean, then proceeding to get elbowed by his brother.

"You know what, that was probably her." said Sam "We better go

check on her".

Sam and Dean made their way to Happy Trails Motel and gave the bartender's description to the hotel clerk and he gave them the room key. They found themselves outside the motel room.

"On three" whispered Dean.

"One, two, three!" shouted the brothers in unison.

When Dean opened the door, they were ready for anything, but that didn't mean that they weren't surprised when they saw an almost topless Marlowe and exorcising the very attractive demon.

"Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica. Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos."

The demon exited the body of the young man possessed. Marlowe was about to continue with another spell when she noticed the brothers. All of a sudden the once possessed male model lunged towards Marlowe. Not wasting any time, Sam shot him. The next thing they knew, Marlowe was giving them the glare of a lifetime.

"Sorry about my brother shooting your boyfriend." smirked Dean.

"He wasn't my boyfriend.," snapped Marlowe, "and if you two hadn't interrupted my process, I would have killed the bastard with a spell."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I just saved your life." Sam said defensively.

As Marlowe was putting her shirt back on she made her way towards the vanity in the room.

"You guys honestly think I would go in unprepared knowing what I was up against? I may be stupid, but that's downright unprofessional." Marlowe said while pulling out a machete that was attached to the back of the mirror. While reaching for the machete Dean noticed the torn up carpet where she had painted a devils trap on the wood floor and the hex bags behind the nightstand.

"Is that a steel machete?" asked Sam while Marlowe handed it to him.

"Coated in silver while being soaked with salted holy water? You bet

it is." Declared Marlowe.

"How do you get something like that?" asked Dean while inspecting the blade with his brother.

"I saved the manufacturer's daughters and wife from some vamps, and I kept his mistress a secret." said Marlowe, while destroying her hex bags. " Nothing better than a rich man who'll do anything to keep a secret."

"What are you going to do next?" Dean asked.

"Well, nothing because the plan to get rid of Amodeus fell through." Marlowe said while gathering her things. "And now, since Gigantor splattered Zac Efron here all over the walls, I have nowhere to stay. So, thank you for all of your "help"." Marlowe said oozing with sarcasm.

Before Marlowe could get out her next scathing remark Sam stepped up to offer her shelter in the bunker.

"It is quite the drive from Denver, but it would be better than looking around for cheap motels and we could help you hunt down the rest of the princes."

Dean pulled his brother away from the conversation, concerned about his spontaneous act of random kindness.

"Are you crazy?" Dean loudly whispered. "There is no way we are letting a complete AND dangerous stranger in that bunker, especially with a wayward prophet lounging around."

"How bad could it be?" Sam said trying to reassure his brother. "We could help her hunt and it would be nice to be back in the game again."

Knowing his brother was probably right; Dean slowly walked over to Marlowe and said, "We're ready to leave when you are."

Faster than the speed of light, Marlowe gathered her things into her duffle bag and headed out the door. "Can we make one quick stop before we head out, I need to grab the rest of my stuff."

"Sure" Sam said while gesturing towards the Impala, "Our car is over here."

She couldn't believe it. She thought she would never see that car again but there it was and there was no way she could them know who or what she knew and she knew everything. She set herself up in the back seat and gave Dean the directions to the storage unit containing the rest of her belongings. After getting her things, they continued their nearly 6-hour trek back to Kansas.

After about 30 minutes Dean, who was desperate to clear the awkward silence, started up the conversation.

"So, little lady what's your name?" Dean asked in his usual over the top charm "and what do you know about these princes of hell?"

"The name is Marlowe Faulkner, and I know that there are seven princes total, but two of them have been taken care of. Some of them are considered crowned princes of hell, some aren't. One thing for sure is that they are all terribly bad news."

"What do you mean two of them have been taken care of?" Sam asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Not much to elaborate on, just that two of them were trapped or killed already."

"By who?" asked Dean.

"By the Winchesters" said Marlowe, knowing that they were the ones in the car with her.

"Who did you hear this from?" asked Dean, interested in who was talking about him and his brother.

"Well, all the hunters know about the Winchester Brothers. They're essentially legends." said Marlowe.

"What do other hunters say about these Winchesters?" asked Sam, interested in what people think about him and Dean.

"They say," Marlowe paused trying to think of a good answer "Most hunters I talk to want to see their heads on a plate, cause of the whole "starting the apocalypse" thing but it's not like it's totally their fault. How were they supposed to know that their actions would bring about the destruction of humanity ?"

"From what I've heard,'" said Dean trying to come up with a good lie, "They sound like total dicks." Dean said while Sam rolled his eyes.

"What do you think of them?" Asked Sam.

"To keep the long story short, I think that they are brave. They're also idiots, but brave ones. They did what they could with what life threw at them and even though they have failed several times, they still manage to make it work. It's what you have to deal with when you are born cursed."

Sam and Dean had no idea how to respond, so like always they improvised.

"Did we introduce ourselves?" said Dean "Well I am Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"We are the Winchesters," said Sam while slumping down into his seat. "I would like to know why you think we're cursed?"

Marlowe knew what was coming next. She knew she had explaining to do, and she thought she might as well get it over with.

"It's not that I think you're cursed. I know you are cursed," said Marlowe while dodging the looks from the rear view mirror.

"How do you know?" interrogated Dean. "What makes you so sure?"

"I know because I know everything and I'm sure because I was there." shouted Marlowe.

"What do you mean "everything" and where is this "there"?" retorted Sam who was now getting angry along with his brother.

"Everything means exactly what you think it means. From Azaezel to the Tablets I know all the details." Marlowe said, feeling like she just set off a bomb of information that was about to detonate. " And I was "there" when it all started when you two were born and even before that."


	2. Story Time with Sam and Dean

Dean stopped the car. He was ready to drop off Marlowe and leave her on the side of the road but Sam was giving him his "don't do anything stupid face." Marlowe knew she was in too deep. She should've kept her mouth shut, but she thought they deserved to know everything.

Sam was trying to think of things to say. He knew that Dean was angry, which meant that he would definitely not be talking for a while. Sam wanted to give Marlowe a decent chance to explain herself. He thought that if she knew everything about them, then she may know some things about their parents, so he started there.

"Did you know our parents?" asked Sam trying to get to the truth.

"I knew your parents very well" said Marlowe with a hint of sadness "They were my best friends. I was actually the maid of honor at their wedding."

The more Marlowe talked, the more irritated Dean became. He was tired of the waiting game. He wanted the full truth.

"Who the hell do you think you are and why do you think we would believe you?" said Dean while pulling Marlowe out of the back of the car by her jacket collar.

"Dean whatever you're thinking about doing, don't do it." said Sam as he tried to calm down his brother.

"I have been lied to too many times and I know what it looks like when everything a person says isn't worth a damn cent." said Dean while still having a tight grip on the jacket.

"I'll tell you everything, I promise " said Marlowe, while trying to catch her breath. "I don't like being lied to either, but let me tell you everything in the car, on the way to Kansas. It may take a while."

They got back in the car, this time with Sam being the wheel. Marlowe made herself comfortable again in the back and Dean was slumped down in the passenger side.

" Do you want me to start when I met your parents, or do you want to hear my humble beginnings as well?" asked Marlowe.

"Why not start with your story." said Sam, wondering how long the story will actually be.

"Whatever I say, no matter how far fetched it may seem" , said Marlowe "It is 100% the truth. "

"Well let's get it started!" snapped Dean, getting impatient.

"Okay, the beginning." said Marlowe, trying to remember her life. "I was born Marlowe Hildebrand, fourth of six kids to Wilhelm and Beatrice Hildebrand in a farming town about 10 or so miles from Pittsburg. "

"What year?" asked Sam.

"What year was I born?" said Marlowe, obviously hesitating, "I was born in... uh... 1802."

Dean stopped the car, again and turned around. "I thought you said no more lying."

"I'm not lying! " shouted Marlowe "My birthday was February 2nd 1802. My mother was the daughter of a Shawnee Indian and A French fur trader. She learned things from her medicine woman grandmother. My father was a German immigrant from a family of hunters and farmers that came to the US at 17. My siblings and I grew up speaking French, German, and a little bit of the Shawnee language, along with English."

"What did your parents do for a living?" Dean asked , trying to catch her in a lie.

"My mom was a housewife and my dad was a farmer. All of us kids grew up in the farming life and when we finished our chores, we all went hunting. When we got back from our hunts, my mom had our dinners waiting at the table."

"So all of you went hunting? All six of you?" asked Sam.

"Yes most of us did, once we were old enough. My older sister Addie didn't enjoy as much as I did. She was too kind for her own good. Didn't want to hurt anybody. My brothers loved to hunt. My brother Matthew was the best. He was strong, determined, and vicious when you caught him on a bad day, but he fell in love and quit the job. My brother David took his place and then it was me and my younger brother Daniel. My little sister Clara was too fragile to go out hunting. If she was growing up now she'd probably be diagnosed with asthma or something."

"So you actually liked hunting while growing up? Being raised into it?" asked Dean curiously.

"I only really enjoyed it because I was good at it and I saw it as a way to get closer to my family." replied Marlowe.

"Do you remember the first time you hunted anything by yourself?" asked Sam

"I remember every detail. That is one thing a person never forgets. I had just turned 18 and I was hunting a werewolf. "

As soon as Marlowe started talking about that night, her mind took her right back. Right back to the trees, right back to the to the darkness, and right back to the silence. It was almost too quiet. She heard the ruffle of the leaves behind her. The sun was going to come up in at least an hour so she thought she could catch him in his more vulnerable human form. She estimated where he would turn up at sunrise and she waited. When she saw the yellow beacon coming up over a hill she started walking towards the werewolf's location. After walking about 10 minutes she saw a figure. He was pale and filthy. She saw that he was fully clothed. She assumed that after changing back into his normal state he must have put clothes on. The individual was slumped against a tree. She walk over pulling her gun with the silver bullet closer and closer. She was at least 12 feet away from him and she loaded the gun. She was ready to kill but then he looked up. All she saw were those baby blues.

"Marlowe? What are you doing?" asked the now human monster frantically.

"Billy, why didn't you tell me what you were?" asked Marlowe, still holding her gun.

"How would I know that you would've believed me? " asked Billy now walking towards Marlowe and her gun.

Billy was the son of the owner of the local general store. He worked there and whenever Marlowe would sell her family's produce at the market he made sure to stop by. Soon he stopped to see Marlowe when he wasn't even working, he just wanted to take any chance he could get to see her. Marlowe knew that Billy and his family lived in a little house in the woods not far from town. At first she thought Billy was just talking to her because he had nothing else better to do. Soon, she grew to love the attention and the flirting was mutual. After that well, you can use your imagination. That kind of relationship at that time was pretty scandalous. The only people that knew about it were Marlowe's mother and her older sister Addie.

"Because Billy after everything we have gone through I thought we could trust each other." said Marlowe as tears streamed down her face.

"Then why do you have that gun pointed at me?" responded Billy.

As soon as he mentioned the gun, Marlowe collapsed to the ground in tears. Billy sat on the ground with her and held her hand.

"Now that you know what I am and I know what you are, you know what I have to do." said Marlowe while trying to stop crying.

"You don't have to do anything. We can run away." suggested Billy.

"You ate the preacher's wife Billy!" shouted Marlowe "She was found by dead in the woods by school children!"

"You know that wasn't me!" Billy shouted back. "I can't control it. This thing just takes over and there is nothing I can do."

"Then doesn't that give me a reason to kill you?" said Marlowe, now more calm "The fact that you have no way of controlling any part of what is happening to you."

Billy knew she was right. He had no idea what to do when the monster in him takes over. He didn't want to cause any more damage. He just didn't want to be found out by Marlowe. Anyone but Marlowe. He let go of her hand and kissed her on the forehead. He started to walk away but then he stopped and turned his back. Marlowe knew this was his way of telling her what to do. Even though every muscle in her body wanted her to break down, she went on with it and she pulled the trigger. When the ringing in her ears was gone, she found herself back in the Impala.

"So you just killed him. Right then and there." said Sam.

"What would you have done Sam? He had killed people. He had no way of stopping himself from doing it again." said Marlowe defensively.

"Well if it means anything, I think you did the right thing." said Dean.

"I know I did." said Marlowe.

"Well, what happened next in this never ending story called your life?" asked Sam feeling clever for coming up with the never ending story line.

"Hell, that's what happened next." said Marlowe "About two years before Billy's death, my family was plagued with Demons. My brother David was possessed and our crops were destroyed. There were other possessions around town as well. Thankfully we had help from above, but things were about to get a whole lot worse."

"Help from above, like help from Angels?" asked Dean.

"Yes" responded Marlowe quickly "If they can help you too then why wouldn't they be able to help me?"

"Good point" said Sam "You said it got worse. How much worse?"

Marlowe hated telling this part of her story, but she promised to tell them the truth and this was part of the unfortunate truth.

"It was four months after Billy died and I had just come home from the town market where I had sold some grain, corn, and carrots. I opened the door to see my family torn apart by four different hell hounds. I walked in on one finishing off Clara. After watching her die knowing I couldn't stop anything, I went nuts. For some reason I could see the hounds and I slaughtered them one by one. Each death more painful than the last. In the blink of an eye I saw my family dead with four dead hell hounds at my feet. Killing them was way too easy. Then I felt it. The hot air on my neck. Apparently, the hounds that killed my family were "puppies" and Mama wasn't too happy about what I did to her babies. That hot air on my neck was the biggest hell hound I have ever seen breathing down my neck. I was ripped to shreds within seconds. "

"How long were you in hell?" asked Dean, who remembered all too well what that was like.

"I was in there for two years regular time but I'm sure that you know that time down there passes by differently so their time it was about 240 years. Thankfully, I was pulled out by some stupid angel. After getting out, I was too broken up about everything. Devastated about Billy, my family, and the hell was the perfect cherry on my shitty life sundae. I lasted about two days by myself and then I found one of my Dad's guns. I was ready to get it over with and I pulled the trigger and nothing happened."

"What do you mean nothing happened?" asked Dean, who was ready to stop the car a third time.

"I didn't die." said Marlowe "I couldn't die, no matter what I did to myself or whatever someone else tried to do to me I wound up coming back from it."

"What did you do afterwards?" asked Sam.

"I kept on hunting. I was ruthless. There's nothing more dangerous than a hunter with nothing left to lose." said Marlowe "I stopped hunting during the Civil War and volunteered as a nurse. After the war I did some odd jobs over the years, like bounty hunting, went to college a few times, nannying and things like that. Before WW1 I went back to hunting and then I volunteered for nursing again. I was a nurse during WW2 and then I was a strictly hunting. I took up nannying during the 50s to get some money. All of that eventually lead to me meeting your mom in 1970."

"How did you meet her?" asked Dean.

Marlowe thought back to the day when she met the then 16 year old Mary Campbell. Marlowe was hunting a vampire. Like always, she found herself running. Eventually the vampire caught up with her and had her pinned up against a tree. She knew that the vampire couldn't do any serious harm to her, but it doesn't make the situation any less uncomfortable. She closed her eyes, prepared for the fateful sensation of teeth sinking into her flesh but instead she heard a small thud. She opened her eyes to see an axe wielding blonde standing over the body of the vampire.

"I guess I should probably thank you." Marlowe said to Mary while stepping over the body.

"That would probably be the appropriate response." said Mary while walking along side Marlowe "My name is Mary Campbell by the way. My dad and I are out here looking for a vampire nest."

"Well, Mary Campbell thank you for taking care of that vampire for me. I am Marlowe Faulkner."

After their small introduction, they met up with Samuel Campbell and snuffed out the vampire nest. Marlowe was then invited to dinner at the Campbell's and shortly after that she was considered their adopted daughter.

"Where were you when Samuel and Deanna died?" asked Dean curiously because there was no mention of her when he had travelled back in time.

"I was visiting family in France. I still feel terrible to this day. I should have been there to stop it." said Marlowe sadly.

"When I got back from France, I met your Dad. He was so in love with your mother. I was so happy for them. Your Mom had finally gotten her chance of having a normal life. You can imagine how happy she was when she found out she was pregnant the first time, and the second time she was even more happy. They both were."

"Why did you leave?" asked Dean "If you were such an "important" part of our family".

"When your Mom died," said Marlowe still sad about the tragic event "Your Dad had no idea what to do. He would work overtime as a mechanic trying to support you financially and I would be left babysitting you two. This went on for about three years. That was when your Dad had vowed to kill Azaezel himself. I offered to hunt the bastard myself but John said that he had to do this himself. After hours of arguing I told him that after everything that had happened to your mom, that you guys deserved a normal life. He never gave up. Finally, he told me "You won't convince me to stay, so you might as well leave." So I left."

"Why wouldn't he tell us about you?" questioned Sam.

"He probably wouldn't want you trying to go out and find me. He wanted you with him. He sent postcards and pictures. He knew I would want to know how you were doing. I also sent money on Christmas and birthdays, but as the years went on we just lost touch." Marlowe said as she passed up her wallet to Sam, showing him the school pictures she had in there."

"I remember these pictures." said Sam as he was looking at the pictures.

"I remember that sweater vest." chuckled Dean as noticed the argyle number that Sam was wearing in the photo.

"You're just mad that I could pull off a sweater vest." Sam said as he rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Trust me Sammy, no one wanted to pull of your sweater vest." said Dean with a devilish grin.

Right as Sam was going to tell his brother to shut up, they were pulling up to the bunker. Everyone got their things out of the trunk and made their way to the door. Right as Dean was ready to unlock it, Kevin opened the door from the other side.

"I heard you guys drive up to the bunker." said Kevin, ready to ask if they hunted down Asmodeus but then he saw Marlowe. "Who's she?"

Sam, Dean, and Marlowe looked at each other. They all had no idea what to say.

"It's a long story." said Sam.


	3. Reunited and It Feels Uncomfortable

(Quick Authors Note (With Slight Season 9 Spoiler)- In the beginning of the story it was stated that Crowley and Castiel were both not seen or heard of in a while. After seeing the ComicCon sneak peek footage, I decided that Crowley was still waiting in the bunker dungeon and that Castiel has returned and is staying in the bunker.)

As they all walked into the bunker, Marlowe noticed the familiar Men of Letters symbol.

"How did you get a hold of Men of Letters Bunker?" asked Marlowe while looking at a book shelf.

"We sort of inherited it from our Grandfather. You've heard of them?" said Sam.

"Heard of them- I worked with them when they were still in business. Even after all I did for them they never let me in here." said Marlowe sounding bitter.

"You must have been one of the select few hunters that they worked with. " said Dean.

"After over 150 years of hunting I'd better be." stated Marlowe.

After they settle in Marlowe decided to tell Kevin everything she told the Winchesters on the way to the bunker. When she finished the story, Kevin sat down in a chair confused about all he had heard.

"So basically, you're just an immortal person that also kills things?" asked Kevin, still confused.

"That basically it" said Marlowe. "I know it's a lot to comprehend in a short amount of time, but that's what I am."

"So Kevin, how is our newly human friend?" asked Dean.

"He's still asleep. It's been about three days since he woke up. Being human takes a lot out of a person." responded Kevin.

"I wouldn't be too worried. He once slept for about a week. What about our unfriendly almost human?" asked Sam.

"Still in the dungeon." said Kevin.

"You have a dungeon?" asked Marlowe.

"It's nothing special, but it has been working fine for what we need it for." responded Dean.

Sam, Dean, and Kevin led Marlowe down to the dungeon. Soon enough, they were face to face with Crowley. Crowley looked up and instantly recognized Marlowe.

"Well, well, well", said Crowley. "Look at what the moose dragged in. It's been a while Marlowe, give or take a hundred years."

Marlowe was ready to attack, but then she studied the man in chains a bit more and stopped herself.

"Crowley?" questioned Marlowe.

"In the flesh." responded the former King of Hell.

"I liked your old meat suit more. He was less...old." said Marlowe like she was talking to an old friend.

"You two know each other?" asked Dean.

"Let's say that in the old days, we were close. Multiple times." smirked Crowley.

"After being a hunter for most of my life, I've had to make a few deals." said Marlowe as she rolled her eyes at Crowley.

"I tried to find you, but I heard around the grapevine that you had been domesticated. Went and made a proper housewife and mother of yourself." said Crowley, now trying to get underneath her skin. "Heard it was a beautiful wedding."

"You never responded to the invitation. I got a kick out of the idea of inviting you into a church." said Marlowe.

"I'm sure it was a happy marriage but I'm sure you of all people know that time catches up with you and not long after that death comes along for the ride. I send my deepest condolences for your tragic losses. I'm your husband was a lovely man and your precious daughter was-" as soon as Crowley mentioned Marlowe's daughter she lunged at the prisoner and held up her sharpest knife to his neck.

"You need to learn your place you vermin. Also, stay out of other people's business. " responded Marlowe, still wielding the blade.

"When did you get married? You never said anything about being married." said Sam.

"What happened to the "no lying rule" that you were supposed to be following." snapped Dean.

"I never lied. I just chose not to tell you." Marlowe said deciding now to tell them what was usually hard for her to talk about.

"I was married to a Union soldier in 1870. His name was Jesse Faulkner and I treated him as a nurse during the war. He was from Pennsylvania too. I told him all about my life and all he did was listen. He never questioned anything I said and I loved him for it. In 1872 I had a little girl, Rose. Rosie looked just like me but she had his eyes. She was also understanding about my story as well. As she and Jesse got older, I ended up becoming her sister to make people less suspicious. When she was married, she told her husband George all about me. By the time she had her first baby, George had shut me out of her life." said Marlowe all while on the verge of tears.

"What happened after that? Did you just leave?" asked Sam.

"I stayed with Jesse until he died of a heart attack in 1916. Rose died in 1932. The paper said she had Alzheimer's." Marlowe said as she moved away from Crowley.

"Did you ever connect with Rose's children?" asked Kevin "Surely she told them about you."

"When I visited Rose in the hospital before she died I saw her youngest daughter. Anne was her name. She didn't recognize me. She thought I was a volunteer at the hospital. " said Marlowe, now starting to calm down. "I never told her who I was."

After Marlowe pulled herself together, Dean decided that it was time to take care of business.

"Are you going to give us the names of all the demons we asked for or are you going to continue the silent treatment?" Dean asked Crowley while Sam was waiting with a notepad and a pencil.

Crowley looked up at Dean gave him a big cheshire cat grin and never said a word.

"All righty then, see you in another two weeks Crowley." Sam said as he got out of the chair and made his way up the stairs.

Crowley sat in chains and glared as the rest of them walked up the stairs. The human part of him wanted to scream everything he knew about demons but there was still a part of him that wanted to remain loyal to the demons.

Making his way up the stairs, Sam was the first one to notice that Castiel had risen from his deep slumber.

"I was woken up by the yelling" said a still groggy Castiel while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty!" Dean said to with Kevin and Marlowe following him up the stairs.

Cas turned around as Marlowe was walking up the stairs. As soon as she made eye contact with the fallen angel he dropped his mug, proceeding to watch it shatter on the floor.

"What is she doing here?" asked Castiel with a hint of panic in his voice.

Marlowe was confused at first but she then studied the man in front of her a bit longer. She did not recognize him but there was something about him that seemed eerily familiar. As she came to her final realization, her eyes grew wide.

"Castiel?" she said as she walked towards him.

"It's good to see you Marlowe." said Cas.

"You know him too?" Dean said.

"He was the angel that helped my family. His vessel was one of the town preachers." said Marlowe still walking closer to him.

When Marlowe mention her family, visible look of sadness came across Castiel's face. Within seconds, Marlowe soon transformed from calm into furious.

"Why did you leave us? You could have saved them! You knew what happened to them!."

Sam and Dean grabbed each grabbed one of her arms before she was able to lunge at Cas.

"I am so sorry. I never wanted any of it to happen. I tried to stop it all but it was beyond my control." said Castiel with his voice full of regret.

"I lost everything and it is all your fault!" Marlowe said, still furious and still being held on to by the Winchesters.

"You don't think I already knew that!" said Cas now getting angry himself "You don't even know half of it!"

Marlowe pushed through the grip of the brothers and walked even closer to Castiel. Soon she was face to face with him.

"What do you mean "I don't even know half of it" is there something you need to tell me?" said Marlowe now fairly mellow.

Cas sat down on a chair and gestured for Marlowe and the rest of them to do the same.

"Did you parents ever tell you about the night you were conceived?" Castiel asked Marlowe.

"No. This was a time where it was scandalous to show your ankles Castiel" said Marlowe "My mother did say my dad was struck by lightning before I was born. She went on and on about how it was a miracle from heaven that he survived."

"What if I told you that it wasn't lightning." Castiel said.

"If it wasn't lightning then what was it?" asked Kevin.

"It was me. Heaven was in need for soldiers on earth so God sent angels down to create them. I used your father as a vessel and you were conceived that night." said Castiel as the rest of them looked on in shock.

"How did you get him to say yes?" asked Marlowe.

"There was an increase of supernatural activity in your area. I promised Wilhelm that I would help him create the best hunter on the planet. You were born nine months later." Said Castiel.

Dean look at Castiel in complete shock "You told me that you were- " right in the middle of a thought Cas interrupted him. "A virgin? Well I lied. I knew you and Sam would try to find Marlowe so I kept her a secret. We had an apocalypse to stop. "

Marlowe got up from the chair.

"Well that explains why I was able to defeat the hell hounds so quickly, but why were the demons there in the first place?" asked Marlowe.

"They thought they could capture your power if they were able to get a hold of you, but you were more powerful than they expected." Castiel said.

"How much power do you have exactly?" Sam asked Marlowe.

"When I pulled her out of hell, I healed her and I took most of her powers away. I wanted to keep as many demons off her trail as possible. The only thing I wasn't able to take away was her immortality. She was unable to smite anything but she was still incredibly strong." said Castiel.

"I thought you said that there was only one Nephilim out there and you and Metatron killed it?" asked Dean.

"That's what Metatron thought. Most Nephilims stay hidden and are protected by their angel parent but there a few that reveal themselves to society. Most don't because they know how dangerous it is." answered Castiel.

"Who did you kill?" asked Marlowe.

"Her name was Jane. Did you know her?" asked Cas.

"She was an acquaintance. I warned her about her behavior but she never listened." Said Marlowe.

"Did you know you were half angel?" Sam asked.

"Not at first, but I started noticing things when I was hunting, especially when I was hunting demons. I eventually did the math and figured it out myself." Marlowe said as she was looking through the book shelves.

Marlowe stopped looking at the books and helped Cas pick up the broken pieces of coffee mug off the floor. She noticed something about Castiel, but she couldn't really put her finger on it.

"Something seems different about you. I can't really tell what it is." said Marlowe.

Castiel looked up from picking up glass shards and looked at Marlowe sadly.

"If by different you mean human, then you would be right. They angels fell from heaven about four months ago." said Castiel.

The look on Marlowe's face was a mix between sadness and panic. She then sprung up like she had an idea or an epiphany.

"That explains my powers returning. With all the power of all the angels gone, something must have cancelled out and given me my powers back." said Marlowe, who had now turned into a child on Christmas morning.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam had a look on his face that was similar to Marlowe's. He walked over to Marlowe and Cas who had now collected all the glass off the floor.

"Marlowe do you know any other Nephilims?" asked Sam with energy and excitement.

"Yes, why?" Marlowe curiously responded.

"If your powers have improved since the angels have fallen wouldn't their powers be improved as well?" said Sam still full of excitement.

"I don't know why they wouldn't be? Where are you going with this?" asked Marlowe.

"I have an idea." said Sam, whose excitement had now turned into determination.

At that moment, it was hard not to believe that everyone in the room was thinking the exact same thing. They were going to invade Heaven.


End file.
